


The Eviction of Your Fears From a Dark Place Called Home

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Light 2, M/M, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mfw i was trying to figure out the perspective of that panel in mtmte 39 and opened mtmte 32 and realized that drift and ratchet'a bodies were found in a closet, and that in mtmte 39 drift had equipped a regular seord and not his greatsword because he knew he wasnt going to win.</p></blockquote>





	The Eviction of Your Fears From a Dark Place Called Home

Ratchet is in the medbay when the loudspeakers hiss to life with a subtle static whine and a quiet pop.

A song fades in, quiet, but elegant- a classical piece, something vaguely familiar. He picks the box up from his desk and puts the files he had been reading back in, with the intention of returning it to the shelf, trying to place the familiarity of the song. Ratchet hefts the box, humming the tune, and stops when he hears a commotion in the hallway, metal on metal, running.

The door is flung open, and Drift is standing there, panting, optics wide and shaking, moist. He doesn’t pause, but knocks the box from Ratchet’s arms and grabs him by the hands, yanking him out the doorway and into the hall, looking around rapidly, vents flared.

Ratchet gaups and gasps, stumbling, sputtering, flustered.

“What the pit are you doing?!” He says as Drift drags him down a hall, the music still playing softly overhead. Drift doesn’t respond outside of a strangled sob, and he yanks open a closet door and shoves Ratchet into the darkness before following him in.

“Drift!” Ratchet cries, exasperated, “What is goi-” Drift slams their lips together, sobbing silently, hands on his face and the words die in Ratchet’s throat- something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. Drift pulls back and presses their foreheads together, shivering.

“Drift?” Ratchet asks again, softly. Drift clings to him, shaking, smoothing his thumbs over Ratchet’s cheeks, chassis heaving with silent sobbing, his voicebox obviously disabled. The music continues overhead, lilting and soft, and Ratchet can’t quite place why it’s so familiar, but it is.

The door opens.

**Author's Note:**

> Mfw i was trying to figure out the perspective of that panel in mtmte 39 and opened mtmte 32 and realized that drift and ratchet'a bodies were found in a closet, and that in mtmte 39 drift had equipped a regular seord and not his greatsword because he knew he wasnt going to win.


End file.
